


Sweet As Sugar

by astralgabriel



Series: Sweet As Sugar [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sam is a law student and Gabriel is a coffee shop barista, coffee shop AU, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralgabriel/pseuds/astralgabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sam Winchester wanted was one of those spontaneous movie moment style love confessions, where, by some miracle, the one you love so deeply confesses their long lived love for you, and you kiss, preferably out in the rain, because it’s so much more romantic that way. Well, it was raining today. That was a start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet As Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is going to be a series of mainly one-shots, maybe a few short multi-chapters, revolving around an AU in which Sam is a law student and Gabriel runs a coffee shop. There will probably be some Destiel too, and if you have any prompts you want to see happen, inbox me, leave a comment, or message me on tumblr at trickster-sp8-in-the-tardis. Thanks for reading!

Sam wasn’t an idiot. He knew that the love stories he saw in films were cliché, overly so, and never happened in real life. It didn’t stop him though, as he walked into ‘Sweet as Sugar’ – rather odd name for a coffee shop if you asked him – with a big grin plastered on his face, laptop tucked under his arm and strode up to the counter, as he did every single morning at 7 o’ clock. See, what Sam wanted was one of those spontaneous movie moment style love confessions, where, by some miracle, the one you love so deeply confesses their long lived love for you, and you kiss, preferably out in the rain, because it’s so much more romantic that way. Well, it was raining today. That was a start.

“You look like you drowned, Samsquatch! Did you do your good deed for the day, save a puppy from a river or something?” Sam chuckled, as a shorter man, practically sprawled across the counter, grinned up at. Sam decided if he was going with clichés today, he may as well go all the way and describe him as angelic, the way his golden hair curled around his face like a crown, framing him, and the way his nose wrinkled and his eyes crinkled as he laughed. And don’t get Sam started on his laugh. Wow, it was honestly the cutest thing Sam had heard, lightening his whole mind set up for the rest day. Wasn’t it just ironic that the guy had the same name as an archangel?

“Or something. I haven't found a damsel in distress to save yet," Sam shrugged nonchalantly, as if it were the most normal thing to say. The older man's eyes lit up, and he quirked an eyebrow suggestively at the student.

"I could be your damsel in distress, Sam-a-Lam. I'll have you know I look good in a dress." He smirked as Sam felt his chest tighten, his grin widen, his cheeks grow ever redder. He was pretty sure he'd reached a whole new level of blushing now.

"I'm sure you do," Sam said with a little stumble back, then realizing how much of a fool he was bound to make out of himself, changed the topic. "I’ll have my usual please, Gabe,” Gabriel's face morphed into that of a deadly serious one, and he saluted at Sam, marching over to the coffee machine. 

“Yessir!” He called back, “Right away sir!” Seeing a grown man take such delight in simple things, to be able to pull so much fun out of a mundane task was what really made Sam’s stomach twist. He was a complete goof, Gabriel was, and Sam loved it.

“Best make that pronto, soldier!” The shorter man looked back over his shoulder, and gosh, he just had to have an utterly adorable overbite, didn't he? When they first met, Sam thought he couldn't get any more adorable, then Gabriel smiled at him for the first time, and Sam practically melted. He fished around in his pocket, his fingers wrapping around a little something for when the waiter got back.

"One piping hot, deliciously perfect fantabulous coffee for the Sasquatch," he said, handing over the cup, their hands brushing over each other. Sam inhaled quickly, then steadied himself, paying up. When he didn't walk away, Gabriel cocked his head on the side, frowning at him. "What? Did I forget something? Are you mesmerised by my overwhelming sexiness?"

"Well, yes," was what Sam wanted to answer, but instead, he said "On my way here, I happened to pass the sweet shop, which just so happened to be open..." Gabriel's eyes widened: Sam knew about his sweet tooth, or sweet mouth full of teeth with how much sugar that man ate. How he didn't have false teeth now was beyond the Winchester.

"You didn't... Did you?" Sam smirked, pulling a paper bag out of his pocket, surrendering it over to grabby hands. He practically tore the bag to pieces in excitement, his mouth dropping open when he found ten lollipops inside. Sam was convinced that inside the grown up body was a twelve year old boy who refused to grow up. "Tutti Fruiti lollipops! How did you... Sam Winchester, you are an angel! I mean, I knew there was a reason you were my favorite customer! God, I love you!" There was a moment before Gabriel realized what he'd said: a delayed reaction. His grin fell slowly, his eyes dropping to the counter from Sam. "Uh, sorry, I meant... I meant thank you..." he said, a blush creeping up his neck.

Sam's heart felt as if it had actually stopped in that moment, that time all around him had slowed down. That the rain was falling in slow motion. Gabriel loved him... Gabriel loved him.

Gabriel loved him!

"No, no! It's okay, honest!" Gabriel had slouched into a more self-conscious, I-really-want-to-run-away-now position. "Can I have your number?" Sam asked, thinking along the lines of if he didn't man up now, he didn't have a chance. Gabriel looked up almost instantly, his eyes wild with embarrassment and bewilderment.

"My... number? Why?" Oh god he was adorable when he blushed, and when he was nervous. Sam realized that no matter what Gabriel was doing or feeling, he thought it was adorable. He either had a lacking vocabulary, or the waiter was just stupidly adorable.

"Because I, uh..." He put his hand on top of Gabriel's, "I love you too..." A woman just behind Sam "aww"ed, but they didn't hear her. Gabriel was too busy cycling through question over question in his head, mainly why would Sam like him, and Sam was realizing how perfectly cliché this was.

"Me? But... But, I'm just-"

"Shh," was all Sam said. He grabbed Gabriel's hand, leaving the laptop and the coffee and the Tutti Fruiti lollipops on the counter. He lifted the smaller man up, legs wrapping around his waist, deciding that if it was going to be movie style cliché, they were doing it properly.

Sam pushed out of the coffee shop, Gabriel's arms draped over his shoulder, out into the cold, cold rain. It made his clothes cling to his skin, and his hair stick to his forehead, but it was worth it as their lips hit. Gabriel's lips were just as he imagined: soft and velvety and oh so sweet, lathered with sugar. He tasted of strawberries and dark chocolate, blueberries and what Sam thought were the hints of a mocha; it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever tasted, and even the need to breath wasn't enough to make him want to pull away. It was a perfect moment, the rain beating down as two became one.

Gabriel was the first to pull away, panting, pupils dilated, lips swollen. His usually flamboyant locks were slicked down by rainwater. He leaned into Sam, their foreheads resting against each other. It was intimate, yet it felt so relaxed, as if this was what was meant to happen all along: a pre-planned destiny.

"Why you?" Sam murmured, looking into the golden eyes he'd yearned for for so long. He ran a hand through Gabriel's hair, his thumping harder than ever before. "Because I want you to be my sweet little angel, Gabriel."


End file.
